A Tale of Two Travellers
by thisamybelongsinthetardis
Summary: Where Rose and the Doctor meet Harry, Ron and Hermione after an accidental apparition. They get into lots of trouble along the way, and leave indelible marks. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and this is only fanfic so please don't get offended by it!
1. Chapter 1

Set just after The Girl in the Fireplace episode, and in the middle of 6th year.

Rose was having the time of her life. Travelling with the Doctor, the only man she'd ever truly loved, going on adventures, meeting aliens, going to strange new planets and falling in love with the Universe. Sometimes it even seemed as if the Universe was falling in love with her, the way life was going for her- all the fun, just escaping, all the running (her figure had never been so good) and all the people she was meeting. Which probably meant something bad or unexpected was going to happen soon- Rose had The Feeling. Whatever The Feeling was or meant, Rose didn't like it one bit.

The Doctor loved his life. This new regeneration of his seemed to be more relaxed, less sassy (which was a downside) but was more able to love- he felt he had a whole new realm of emotions to explore- and just the companion to explore them with. Rose. The Doctor had loved Rose in his previous regeneration as well, but not in the same way as he is able to now.  
The Doctor also loved the spontaneous-ness of life. He loved being able to chuck himself into the depths of the Universe and come out unscathed. The Doctor also had The Feeling. He had experienced The Feeling before, with former companion Sarah Jane Smith- but that was ages ago, 6 many regenerations ago from now.

"Allonz-y! We can't just hang around orbiting the very beautiful Crab Nebula forever, we have to go somewhere! Why don't we take all the restrictions of the TARDIS and set it to random? Be a laugh and we could literally end up anywhere!" Clearly, the Doctor was on a roll and had drunk one too many cans of Red Bull. As no alcohol was allowed on board, (the TARDIS was very particular about that, making angry noises every time they even parked outside a pub) Red Bull was the most exciting drink they could get.  
"Why not!" replied Rose, revelling in the Doctors ability to be full on insane.

The TARDIS plunged into the time vortex, spinning and whirling while the inside stayed perfectly calm. "I've fixed the thingamajig which was hanging off the doodah" explained the Doctor "allowed the TARDIS to remain perfectly still on the inside even if there's a hurricane on the outside."

Rose wasn't complaining, she has thrown up one too many times as a result of the TARDIS, so she was glad to have the TARDIS 'sailing' through time and space without dislodging her entire abdomen.  
"And…. We've landed!" exclaimed the Doctor, and turned to give Rose a joyful hug.  
After the quick embrace, they spun around towards the door, ready to step out into the unknown planet that waited; when they turned to face three of the most panic stricken confused teenagers which had literally just appeared out of nowhere.

These teenagers were dressed in black robes, and were of course our favourite trio Harry, Ron and Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2, thank you for the favourites but I could do with a review! Just one would make me happy, thank you! Or I may not post another chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or any of the characters written in this fic. Enjoy!**

"What? What? Who the hell are you?" exclaimed the Doctor.  
"I could say the bloody same thing about you!" shouted Ron bravely.  
"What the hell just happened?" Rose questioned, and then realised as no-one else was going to do anything sensible she better be the one to do something. The brown haired girl looked as if she had the same idea, and even though Rose had never met her, Rose decided she liked her. One again, she found herself having The Feeling.  
"My name is Rose, and this is the Doctor. Believe it or not, this is a time machine-"  
"Rose! People aren't meant to know!" hushed the Doctor.  
"Well seeing as three teenagers just appeared out of no-where I think we owe them an explanation. Don't you?" said Rose, and after considering it for a few seconds, yes the Doctor agreed.  
"Anyway, this is a time machine and we are time travellers. This is the TARDIS, and it seems as if something strange I don't understand has just happened and we should just try and move on with our lives for a bit. Agreed Doctor?"  
"Fine"

The brown haired girl spoke next, as she seemed to have come to her senses before the two boys." My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. Lovely to meet you!" said Hermione nervously.  
"And you Hermione! Where have you just come from?" continued Rose, as the Doctor was still not being particularly helpful at the moment.  
"Urm… well I was just practising my Side-Along Apparation with these lumps and we ended up here. It seemed one minute we were in Hogsmede and the next here!  
"Hogsmede! Near Hogwarts? But… but… what?" The Doctor was still not being very helpful. "Pardon me saying, but you are fictional characters! J.K. Rowling wrote about you!"  
"Why don't we see what the TARDIS has to say about this? Where we are might be a clue as to what just happened" suggested Rose. The Doctor didn't know what was happening, usually he was the smart one and Rose was the one always asking questions. Must be the effect of the TARDIS, mused The Doctor. Whatever it was, he liked it. He quickly checked the TARDIS, and again, and again. He couldn't believe it. The TARDIS was reading that they were in a parallel Universe! "Well, that could explain the wizards" muttered the Doctor. I suppose anything could happen if you take the TARDIS off restrictions"

Meanwhile, Rose was having more luck with the wizards. Turned out they were just practising for their Apparation exam, and Hermione was trying her luck with Side-Along Apparation, when they appeared in the TARDIS. "I was just aiming for the clearing near the Shrieking Shack" explained Hermione. "You know the place in Third year where Harry first met us after he snuck into Hogsmede" Hermione let out a suppressed giggle, as she looked back on the memory of Malfoy being dragged through the snow.  
"Maybe it would help if we actually looked outside the TARDIS, to see where the hell we actually are?" Finally, The Doctor was making sense. They looked outside, and found they were exactly where they had planned- in the clearing near the Shrieking Shack. The TARDIS had just happened to get in the way. They began to laugh, to enjoy the moment, when they turned around and saw an extremely furious look on a face they rather not see. The trio turned around and faced the horror that was Professor Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um… um… um Professor Snape! What a lovely surprise! We were just talking to our friends here, who are just going. Goodbye Doctor and Rose! Right off we go-"Hermione said this all too fast before Snape interrupted.  
"Not too fast Granger you've got some explaining to do. Now I suggest you tell me exactly what's going on before I report you to the Ministry for trespassing, and breaking the International Secrecy Act Law which we wizards care a great deal about. Come with me peasants, you too blondey and Stick Man." Said Snape in his usual drawl, but still managing to paint a terrified expression on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces.  
"Stick Man? Blondey? Who are they?" Whispered The Doctor to Rose, as they followed behind the trio. They had tried to escape, protesting and pleading until they felt sick, but it was no use, they were going up to the castle.  
"Blondey is the girl you illiterate freak" Snape replied in a cold voice, while still frogmarching them. "I trust I do not need to point out which one is stick-man?"  
"No" grumbled the Doctor, while Rose giggled. The Doctor was acting exactly like a 9 year old. Rose didn't like this greasy haired grump, despite only knowing him for all of two minutes.

They trudged up to the castle, despite Ron's complaints of it being too far. Harry, Ron and Hermione, the Doctor and Rose were led up to Dumbledore's office, after a brief encounter with Hagrid and some rather large cabbages which resulted in Hermione ending up with slugs in her hair and Ron squealing like a girl. Snape said the password, which was apparently "Pear Drops" and they appeared at the oh-so-familiar wooden door.  
Snape was about to knock when the old, aged voice of Professor Dumbledore gave a nonchalant "Come in". Rose was about to wonder how he had known when she realised yes, she was in Hogwarts a school for magic, and they weren't exactly being very quiet.  
The door swung open, and Snape began talking at a normal pace, which Ron supposed was a very fast pace for him. Snape slightly exaggerated the story somewhat, and Dumbledore became very tired of this and after a while demanded he introduce the guests.  
"My name's the Doctor, and this is Rose." We don't need any introductions, we know who all you are, and may I just say it is a delight to be here, it really is." The Doctor was back on form again, he seemed to have recovered his normal gusto.

And so Rose and the Doctor recounted their tale of crash landing, and much to Snape's dismay insisted that Harry, Ron and Hermione were not in the wrong and that they were in fact just innocent bystanders. Dumbledore accepted this story with faith and calmness, which is unusual for such a strange tale. Dumbledore kindly bade them on their way, and urged them to get out as soon as possible before the Ministry showed up. "It's not that simple" explained the Doctor. "My TARDIS needs to regain all its power to get out of this universe, but that would take at least a week".  
"Very well" Dumbledore said "You may get one week's stay at Hogwarts, in privacy, excluded in one of the side chambers to avoid commotion and impracticality". The Doctor and Rose saw this as very fair, and agreed to this gracious offer.

A/N: The story is not over yet! Sorry for not updating, family calls and school and stuff, so here is a longer one to enjoy! I will try to make the next update speedier- but only if I get a review, if I don't I won't make the effort!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry about the long wait, school pressure and life gets in the way sometimes! Thank you to my lovely reveiws, from notwritten, XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XX and guest, keep them coming please!**

Life around Hogwarts was very entertaining for Rose and The Doctor. They had both read the entire series and been to all the book releases and film premiers (advantages of a time machine) so they were living every fangirl's dream. Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck in and visited them routinely, bringing them news and showing them the castle and grounds once Disillusionment charms had been placed on them. Rose and The Doctor grew closer, as you do if confined in a room with one another for a few days. They placed Quiddich, drank Butterbeer, and even fixed the Vanishing Cabinet with a simple sonic. For one week, and one week only, life was good and no-one was in mortal danger.

Sooner or later, cracks began to show. The fabric of time was slowly ripping itself apart in this universe, but The Doctor was having far too much fun to notice. He only really started to notice when the edges of the horizon started to fade into white, and he would have the same conversation with someone four times over, or his sonic wouldn't work. Perhaps the universe was just trying to tell them they had overstayed their welcome, (they had lied about the TARDIS needing a week to recover, it would be fixed in a day) or maybe something bigger was at large.

Dumbledore too mad begun to notice the effects, so a week after they arrived he came to their chamber and politely bade them on their way. They exchanged farewells, and as a passing comment The Doctor said "If you ever need any help, I have a time machine, so just let us know in some way if you need our help. I gave our muggle telephone number to Harry just in case". It was really just an empty gesture, but Dumbledore being the old man he was, took it to his heart. Neither of the groups expected that they would be seeing each other very soon indeed, much sooner than would be socially seen as acceptable.

And so they went along their ways, The Doctor and Rose narrowly escaping an escapade with cybermen and some a TV catastrophe in 1953 when they received a phone call from Dumbledore.  
"Harry's dead." Dumbledore said heavily. "I thought you ought to know."


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore put down the phone with an aged sigh. He couldn't bring himself to accept that The Boy who Lived was dead, and that he didn't know who caused it. All he knew was that students were disappearing, and that there was something bad happening. He had The Feeling. He just hoped that The Doctor could come and help them out before it was too late.

The Doctor put down the phone and sunk to his knees with a sigh. Rose can over and hugged him, whispering that it was going to be ok, and that paradoxes can be re-written, and that SHOULDN'T THEY ACTUALLY GET THE HELL BACK TO HOGWARTS HARRY DIED! She was all for a good paradox in a film, but not in real life. Harry wasn't supposed to die, he was only in 6th year, and she thought the whole plot of the series was that Harry defeated Voldemort in 7th year? With the Doctor still recovering, she stood up to the TARDIS and instead of pressing a million buttons to hopefully get back to Hogwarts, she simply pulled the cooking whisk which sent them to one of the most recent destinations. Rose selected 'Hogwarts, Scotland, England, Great Britain, Universe-forpha, Entirety of Space and Time'. Now she needed the Doctor, so with some gentle prodding and a can of Red Bull he exclaimed "Allonz-y" and pressed Go-(metaphorically speaking, as the TARDIS obviously had no 'Go' button, it was a lever) "Off to Hogwarts to clean up this mess" he pulled off a nervous grin at Rose to reassure her, while he felt like dying inside. He hoped he got there before the Reapers showed up, but it was unlikely.

The TARDIS landed exactly where it did the first time, but this time it was void of 3 teenage wizards. It wasn't just that that was missing; the air felt heavier with loss- nope that was just a shift in oxygen atom mass inside the TARDIS caused by them entering this universe, so it was easily rectified by the TARDIS' extractor fans. Rose and The Doctor walked out wearing black, as a sign of respect, but then promptly turned around and got changed back into their normal clothes as black didn't suit them and Harry wouldn't have appreciated it. They hiked up to the castle and were greeted by Minerva McGonagall, who was dressed in black attire, but then again that was no different from the usual. "I think you two better come with me" she said, and strode of in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"I'm so glad you're here Doctor, and you too Rose" Dumbledore began. "Harry disappeared while playing Quiddich yesterday, along with 2 other students in the spectator stands. We then found their names written on a piece of parchment in the Charms corridor, with the caption 'a list of dead to settle to debt, rectify the times and I will give back their lives' and we have no idea what this means." Dumbledore looked at The Doctor with an exasperated expression, as if it was the Doctor's fault. Which it was. Sort of.  
"Doctor is it like the time with my father? With the Reapers? You were so badass then-"Rose began, but the Doctor shushed her. "It can't be the note is from something else, something more sinister. I have 103 enemy species and 406 mutual dislikes with life forms and it would take be years to work out which one caused this." said The Doctor by way of explanation. Rose stood there with her hands on her hips with a disgruntled expression, amazed at The Doctors stupidity and his knack to overthink things. The Doctor turned to stare at her with an incredulous "What?" so she pointed at the window behind Dumbledore where a bewildered Reaper was pecking at the window.

"Ah… right. Rose I could kiss you for being so brilliant!" The Doctor took another swig of Red Bull, and did precisely what he said he'd do- he kissed her.

**A/N another chapter here you go, a longer-ish one as requested by Tasolae, and to answer XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XX -that will be revealed in the next chapter! Enjoy and please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

Personally, Rose felt like it was the most emotive and loving kisses she'd had in a while, but she wasn't ready to admit that in front of a very startled McGonagall and a laughing Professor Dumbledore. She broke away smiling, and giggled while the Doctor shook from head to toe with excitement. McGonagall cleared her throat and the Doctor muttered "sorry" under his breath. Dumbledore was looking very amused, as he said "if you've finished, I'd quite like to find out what this bat thing is doing outside my window. It doesn't look much like a hippogriff, or any magical creature I have knowledge of, so I presume it's one of yours?" The Doctor, quite recovered from his previous excitement, explained how last time they changed the past the Reapers had showed up to 'sterilise the area', and how the Doctor had got devoured. So the simple matter was, what had they changed when they stayed for a week? Mostly they just stayed in their chamber, planning places to go throughout Time and Space and unknowingly falling in love with each other more and more. The trouble was, the chances of no young Hogwarts students being devoured while they worked corridor to corridor through the castle rectifying their changes was about as likely as putting the TARDIS on random mode and ending up in Hogsmede… ah.

At least the school was old, so the Reapers could have a good stab at the castle while Rose and the Doctor moved methodically about the castle. Blimey, Hogwarts was about as old as the Doctor himself, and that's saying something, considering the Doctor was getting on a bit. "I wonder how the Reapers would get on with the school ghosts" the Doctor wondered. "If the worst comes to the worst we could persuade them to go out and annoy the Reapers, I wonder how they would cope?"

Between Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Rose and the Doctor, they figured out a list of events that may have "ripped the fabric of time and reality" (as the Doctor kept saying). This list comprised of accidently setting 43 house elves free, fixing a vanishing step, fixing the Vanishing cabinet, experimenting on a wand with the sonic screwdriver which a first year tried to use (several trips to St. Mungo's later the kid was fine) and inventing a Quiddich move the Slytherins copied and failed spectacularly at. The last one was hard to rectify, because once it's in someone's memory, it's hard to get out without the use of a Memory Charm which they were trying to avoid using. One of them was a fixed point in time; and caused the Reapers to show up.

"I've got it" the Doctor exclaimed. "It must be the house elves." Everyone congratulated him for working it out and for laying down the logic, when in fact it was the Vanishing cabinet being fixed that caused the Reapers to appear, and very soon a few more people were going to appear rather quickly with the help of our favourite Slytherin.

**A/N sorry for a bad chapter, but it's exam period and apparently i have to pay attention in this thing called school to get good GCSE's. I might not be around for a few weeks with revision and all, so please don't panic and it gives you more time to review! haha and please tell me what you make of the plot twist, and any ideas for the future, should Dumbledore die or should the Doctor stop it? I'm undecided...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a looong time, I had exams and then I was ill, but I hope this will make up for it and I plan to update quite regularly in the holidays :) Thanks to my lovely reviewers, keep them coming! Enjoy! **

Draco, instead of being pleased at the Vanishing Cabinet being fixed and with a stronger sister link than before, was worried. He figured that if the cabinet was fixed, either Snape was interfering again (which severely annoyed Draco) or someone else was using the Cabinet for other purposes. Both of these scared Draco. As no one other than the trio and a few of the Professors knew about the Doctor and Rose, Draco had no idea how the Cabinet was fixed. After several sleepless nights, he decided just to get on with it and to call the Death Eaters.

With the calamity with the Doctor and Rose, Dumbledore had had to postpone his work with the Horcruxes, especially without Harry being there to help him and to listen to his ramblings. So as the Doctor re-hired the house elves to try and correct the malfunction in time and get rid of the Reapers, Dumbledore was less than aware that his days were numbered. Malfunction in time or not, his death was a fixed point in time and they must carry on, or create a paradox (and at the very least all of time to happen at once) and they make you late for dinner- something Dumbledore was very concise about.

The night came when the Death Eaters were to appear and the Doctor knew it. He had been expecting it for a few weeks and had kept it at the back of his mind, but in all honesty there were more urgent matters to be attending to beforehand. The Doctor also now realised that it was in fact the Vanishing cabinet that caused all the problems, but he couldn't now go and break the cabinet because this was the night the Death Eaters came- another fixed point. The Doctor couldn't win.  
As evening fell, the Vanishing Cabinet sprang into action and soon Death Eaters were appearing left, right and centre. Dumbledore found himself at the top of the Astronomy tower, unaware with what was happening until Snape appeared, and then the final pieces clicked into place.

Rose, an avid fan of J.K. Rowling's books in all universes, was not as calm and collected as the Doctor. When she realised tonight was the night of the Death Eaters it was all he could do to stop her running off to the Astronomy tower to prevent Dumbledore's death. As a condolence, the Doctor fired up the TARDIS for the first time in ages and they flew up to watch the scene take place from a distance. Rose wanted to see it, to make sure she knew that she could never have done anything to prevent it. They stayed in the TARDIS that night, to distance themselves from the burning Hogwarts, watching the scene unfold as it was meant to- Bill get bitten, Hagrid's hut burn. Watching all of it happen first hand made them realise the sacrifices people made, and this wasn't even the final Battle of Hogwarts. They certainly didn't want to hang around that long to witness the death in that battle. Finally, Rose spoke. "Do you think, after tonight, everything will go back to normal? I mean as normal as you can get for Hogwarts, but do you think we can finally leave? I want to get back to travelling the stars, to exploring the Universe- I've been with you too long to stay cooped up in one place for more than a few weeks!" The Doctor gave a warm laugh. "You humans always think that by sleeping on a situation you can make it better and it will always seem brighter in the morning, and I have always scoffed at that. But in this situation, I think you may be right."

However, this universe didn't seem to agree with them, and that they still had a bit more time at Hogwarts.


End file.
